mlpccgfandomcom-20200214-history
Defenders of Equestria (Gallery)
|setRGB= |textColor=white |releaseName=Defenders of Equestria |releaseTemplate= DefendersofEquestria_001.jpg|link=Rainbow Dash, Wonderbolt|Rainbow Dash, Wonderbolt DefendersofEquestria_001b.jpg|link=Rainbow Dash, Wonderbolt|Rainbow Dash, Wonderbolt DefendersofEquestria_002.jpg|link=Applejack, Tooled Up|Applejack, Tooled Up DefendersofEquestria_002b.jpg|link=Applejack, Tooled Up|Applejack, Tooled Up DefendersofEquestria_003.jpg|link=Pinkie Pie, Cruise Director|Pinkie Pie, Cruise Director DefendersofEquestria_003b.jpg|link=Pinkie Pie, Cruise Director|Pinkie Pie, Cruise Director DefendersofEquestria_004.jpg|link=Princess Twilight Sparkle, Professor Sparkle|Princess Twilight Sparkle, Professor Sparkle DefendersofEquestria_004b.jpg|link=Princess Twilight Sparkle, Professor Sparkle|Princess Twilight Sparkle, Professor Sparkle DefendersofEquestria_005.jpg|link=Rarity, Fashion Mogul|Rarity, Fashion Mogul DefendersofEquestria_005b.jpg|link=Rarity, Fashion Mogul|Rarity, Fashion Mogul DefendersofEquestria_006.jpg|link=Fluttershy, Nurturing Nature|Fluttershy, Nurturing Nature DefendersofEquestria_006b.jpg|link=Fluttershy, Nurturing Nature|Fluttershy, Nurturing Nature DefendersofEquestria_007.jpg|link=Lyra, Caroller|Lyra, Caroller DefendersofEquestria_008.jpg|link=Night Glider, Swooper Duper|Night Glider, Swooper Duper DefendersofEquestria_009.jpg|link=Rainbow Dash, Snowdash|Rainbow Dash, Snowdash DefendersofEquestria_010.jpg|link=Shining Armor, Bedraggled Dad|Shining Armor, Bedraggled Dad DefendersofEquestria_011.jpg|link=Sky Stinger, Leadership Material|Sky Stinger, Leadership Material DefendersofEquestria_012.jpg|link=Torch, Greater Wyrm|Torch, Greater Wyrm DefendersofEquestria_013.jpg|link=Wild Fire, Hot Tempered|Wild Fire, Hot Tempered DefendersofEquestria_014.jpg|link=Applejack, Holiday Spirit|Applejack, Holiday Spirit DefendersofEquestria_015.jpg|link=Appleloosa Buckball Team, Hail Marey|Appleloosa Buckball Team, Hail Marey DefendersofEquestria_016.jpg|link=Big Mac, Sir McBiggun|Big Mac, Sir McBiggun DefendersofEquestria_017.jpg|link=Big Mac & Applejack, Big Mouths|Big Mac & Applejack, Big Mouths DefendersofEquestria_018.jpg|link=Double Diamond, Second in Command|Double Diamond, Second in Command DefendersofEquestria_019.jpg|link=Filly Guides, House to House|Filly Guides, House to House DefendersofEquestria_020.jpg|link=Golden Harvest, Caroller|Golden Harvest, Caroller DefendersofEquestria_021.jpg|link=Limestone Pie, All Work and No Play|Limestone Pie, All Work and No Play DefendersofEquestria_022.jpg|link=Maud Pie, Counteroffer|Maud Pie, Counteroffer DefendersofEquestria_023.jpg|link=Pow, Loyal Henchpony|Pow, Loyal Henchpony DefendersofEquestria_024.jpg|link=Snails, Not Thinking About It|Snails, Not Thinking About It DefendersofEquestria_025.jpg|link=Baby Flurry Heart, Newborn Nightmare|Baby Flurry Heart, Newborn Nightmare DefendersofEquestria_026.jpg|link=Berry Punch & Orange Swirl, Drinking Buddies|Berry Punch & Orange Swirl, Drinking Buddies DefendersofEquestria_027.jpg|link=DJ Pon-3, Caroller|DJ Pon-3, Caroller DefendersofEquestria_028.jpg|link=Gabby, Lending a Claw|Gabby, Lending a Claw DefendersofEquestria_029.jpg|link=Merry Mare, Tis Better to Give|Merry Mare, Tis Better to Give DefendersofEquestria_030.jpg|link=Party Favor, Sunset Festival Director|Party Favor, Sunset Festival Director DefendersofEquestria_031.jpg|link=Pinkie Pie, Holiday Spirit|Pinkie Pie, Holiday Spirit DefendersofEquestria_032.jpg|link=Ravers, Glowsticks Optional|Ravers, Glowsticks Optional DefendersofEquestria_033.jpg|link=Sugar Belle, Muffin Mayhem|Sugar Belle, Muffin Mayhem DefendersofEquestria_034.jpg|link=Dr. Hooves, Caroller|Dr. Hooves, Caroller DefendersofEquestria_035.jpg|link=Princess Luna, Holiday Spirit|Princess Luna, Holiday Spirit DefendersofEquestria_036.jpg|link=Princess Twilight Sparkle, Cutie Mark Researcher|Princess Twilight Sparkle, Cutie Mark Researcher DefendersofEquestria_037.jpg|link=Starlight Glimmer, Snowfall Frost|Starlight Glimmer, Snowfall Frost DefendersofEquestria_038.jpg|link=Sunset Shimmer, Clever Calculator|Sunset Shimmer, Clever Calculator DefendersofEquestria_039.jpg|link=Trixie, Smoke and Mirrors|Trixie, Smoke and Mirrors DefendersofEquestria_040.jpg|link=Zecora, Brewing a Plan|Zecora, Brewing a Plan DefendersofEquestria_041.jpg|link=Coloratura, Simply Rara|Coloratura, Simply Rara DefendersofEquestria_042.jpg|link=Discord, Captain Wuzz|Discord, Captain Wuzz DefendersofEquestria_043.jpg|link=Gladmane, Pro Con|Gladmane, Pro Con DefendersofEquestria_044.jpg|link=Octavia, Caroller|Octavia, Caroller DefendersofEquestria_045.jpg|link=Plaid Stripes, Spoony|Plaid Stripes, Spoony DefendersofEquestria_046.jpg|link=Rarity, Merry|Rarity, Merry DefendersofEquestria_047.jpg|link=Zesty Gourmand, Backseat Diner|Zesty Gourmand, Backseat Diner DefendersofEquestria_048.jpg|link=Bon Bon, Caroller|Bon Bon, Caroller DefendersofEquestria_049.jpg|link=Fluttershy, Flutterholly|Fluttershy, Flutterholly DefendersofEquestria_050.jpg|link=The Flying Prairinos, Pink Prairie Dog Pyramid|The Flying Prairinos, Pink Prairie Dog Pyramid DefendersofEquestria_051.jpg|link=Mr. and Mrs. Shy, Permissive Parents|Mr. and Mrs. Shy, Permissive Parents DefendersofEquestria_052.jpg|link=Princess Celestia, Raptor Raiser|Princess Celestia, Raptor Raiser DefendersofEquestria_053.jpg|link=Thorax, Earning His Wings|Thorax, Earning His Wings DefendersofEquestria_054.jpg|link=Trapeze Star, Acrobatic Magic|Trapeze Star, Acrobatic Magic DefendersofEquestria_055.jpg|link=Vapor Trail, Wind Beneath Your Wings|Vapor Trail, Wind Beneath Your Wings DefendersofEquestria_056.jpg|link=Zephyr Breeze, Quitter|Zephyr Breeze, Quitter DefendersofEquestria_057.jpg|link=Apple Bloom, Fastest|Apple Bloom, Fastest DefendersofEquestria_058.jpg|link=Rainbow Dash & Applejack, Two Cool|Rainbow Dash & Applejack, Two Cool DefendersofEquestria_059.jpg|link=Angel Wings, Friendly Fan|Angel Wings, Friendly Fan DefendersofEquestria_060.jpg|link=Spitfire, Drilling It In|Spitfire, Drilling It In DefendersofEquestria_061.jpg|link=Professor Flintheart, Potions Master|Professor Flintheart, Potions Master DefendersofEquestria_062.jpg|link=Quibble Pants, Nonbeliever|Quibble Pants, Nonbeliever DefendersofEquestria_063.jpg|link=Scootaloo, Most Creative|Scootaloo, Most Creative DefendersofEquestria_064.jpg|link=Zomponies, Terrifying Infestation|Zomponies, Terrifying Infestation DefendersofEquestria_065.jpg|link=Cloudchaser & Flitter, Two on the Team|Cloudchaser & Flitter, Two on the Team DefendersofEquestria_066.jpg|link=Rainbow Dash & Fluttershy, Words of Encouragement|Rainbow Dash & Fluttershy, Words of Encouragement DefendersofEquestria_067.jpg|link=Applejack & Pinkie Pie, On the Ball|Applejack & Pinkie Pie, On the Ball DefendersofEquestria_068.jpg|link=Granny Smith, Out of Bounds|Granny Smith, Out of Bounds DefendersofEquestria_069.jpg|link=Coriander Cumin, Limited Menu|Coriander Cumin, Limited Menu DefendersofEquestria_070.jpg|link=Mr. Stripes, Pushy Pony|Mr. Stripes, Pushy Pony DefendersofEquestria_071.jpg|link=Orchard Blossom, A Whole New You|Orchard Blossom, A Whole New You DefendersofEquestria_072.jpg|link=Sweetie Belle, Most Traditional|Sweetie Belle, Most Traditional DefendersofEquestria_073.jpg|link=Cheerilee, Cheerileeder|Cheerilee, Cheerileeder DefendersofEquestria_074.jpg|link=Hooffields & McColts, Uneasy Truce|Hooffields & McColts, Uneasy Truce DefendersofEquestria_075.jpg|link=Pinkie Pie & Twilight Sparkle, All Under Control|Pinkie Pie & Twilight Sparkle, All Under Control DefendersofEquestria_076.jpg|link=Rainbowshine, Gift Giver|Rainbowshine, Gift Giver DefendersofEquestria_077.jpg|link=Saffron Masala, Another Satisfied Customer|Saffron Masala, Another Satisfied Customer DefendersofEquestria_078.jpg|link=Tender Taps, Sharing the Stage|Tender Taps, Sharing the Stage DefendersofEquestria_079.jpg|link=Defenders of Equestria, Hive Heroes|Defenders of Equestria, Hive Heroes DefendersofEquestria_080.jpg|link=Petunia Paleo, Excavator|Petunia Paleo, Excavator DefendersofEquestria_081.jpg|link=Twilight Sparkle & Rarity, Exposed!|Twilight Sparkle & Rarity, Exposed! DefendersofEquestria_082.jpg|link=Spike, Garbunkle|Spike, Garbunkle DefendersofEquestria_083.jpg|link=Mayor Mare, Emergency Session|Mayor Mare, Emergency Session DefendersofEquestria_084.jpg|link=Sunburst, Royal Foalsitter|Sunburst, Royal Foalsitter DefendersofEquestria_085.jpg|link=Rarity & Fluttershy, Critter Recruiters|Rarity & Fluttershy, Critter Recruiters DefendersofEquestria_086.jpg|link=Tree Hugger, Seeking Balance|Tree Hugger, Seeking Balance DefendersofEquestria_087.jpg|link=Changeling Citizens, Feel the Love|Changeling Citizens, Feel the Love DefendersofEquestria_088.jpg|link=Flim & Flam, Shams|Flim & Flam, Shams DefendersofEquestria_089.jpg|link=A Changeling Can Change|A Changeling Can Change DefendersofEquestria_090.jpg|link=A Petite Sneeze|A Petite Sneeze DefendersofEquestria_091.jpg|link=A Wrinkle in Time|A Wrinkle in Time DefendersofEquestria_092.jpg|link=Belly Flop|Belly Flop DefendersofEquestria_093.jpg|link=Cipactli Attack|Cipactli Attack DefendersofEquestria_094.jpg|link=Daring Dive|Daring Dive DefendersofEquestria_095.jpg|link=Find the Purpose in Your Life|Find the Purpose in Your Life DefendersofEquestria_096.jpg|link=Friends Are Always There|Friends Are Always There DefendersofEquestria_097.jpg|link=Funny Business|Funny Business DefendersofEquestria_098.jpg|link=It's Gonna Work|It's Gonna Work DefendersofEquestria_099.jpg|link=Join the Herd|Join the Herd DefendersofEquestria_100.jpg|link=Luna's Future|Luna's Future DefendersofEquestria_101.jpg|link=Mysterious Disappearance|Mysterious Disappearance DefendersofEquestria_102.jpg|link=Natural 20|Natural 20 DefendersofEquestria_103.jpg|link=Pinkie's Present|Pinkie's Present DefendersofEquestria_104.jpg|link=Similo Duplexis|Similo Duplexis DefendersofEquestria_105.jpg|link=Sweep Sweep Sweep|Sweep Sweep Sweep DefendersofEquestria_106.jpg|link=Taking Care of Business|Taking Care of Business DefendersofEquestria_107.jpg|link=Tough Love|Tough Love DefendersofEquestria_108.jpg|link=Turning Point|Turning Point DefendersofEquestria_109.jpg|link=Behind Enemy Lines|Behind Enemy Lines DefendersofEquestria_110.jpg|link=Buckball Championship|Buckball Championship DefendersofEquestria_111.jpg|link=Conning the Con Pony|Conning the Con Pony DefendersofEquestria_112.jpg|link=Heart of the Sea|Heart of the Sea DefendersofEquestria_113.jpg|link=Trixie's Equestrian Apology Tour|Trixie's Equestrian Apology Tour DefendersofEquestria_114.jpg|link=Wonderbolts Runway|Wonderbolts Runway DefendersofEquestria_115.jpg|link=Changeling Barricade, You Shall Not Pass|Changeling Barricade, You Shall Not Pass DefendersofEquestria_116.jpg|link=Changeling Mimics, Unreasonable Facsimiles|Changeling Mimics, Unreasonable Facsimiles DefendersofEquestria_117.jpg|link=Dr. Caballeron, Turnabout is Foul Play|Dr. Caballeron, Turnabout is Foul Play DefendersofEquestria_118.jpg|link=Garble, Kind of a Jerk|Garble, Kind of a Jerk DefendersofEquestria_119.jpg|link=Queen Chrysalis, Vicious Vengeance|Queen Chrysalis, Vicious Vengeance DefendersofEquestria_120.jpg|link=Skeleton Soldiers, Necromancy is Magic|Skeleton Soldiers, Necromancy is Magic DefendersofEquestria_121.jpg|link=The Squizard, Scourge of Spiketopia|The Squizard, Scourge of Spiketopia DefendersofEquestria_122.jpg|link=Concerning Cutie Mark|Concerning Cutie Mark DefendersofEquestria_123.jpg|link=Eight Cart Pileup|Eight Cart Pileup DefendersofEquestria_124.jpg|link=Friendship Overboard|Friendship Overboard DefendersofEquestria_125.jpg|link=Grand Opening|Grand Opening DefendersofEquestria_126.jpg|link=In the Temple of Chicomoztoc|In the Temple of Chicomoztoc DefendersofEquestria_127.jpg|link=Infilitrating the Hive|Infilitrating the Hive DefendersofEquestria_128.jpg|link=Seeking the Scepter|Seeking the Scepter DefendersofEquestria_129.jpg|link=Thrash the Throne|Thrash the Throne DefendersofEquestria_130.jpg|link=Too Many Fluttershys|Too Many Fluttershys DefendersofEquestria_131.jpg|link=Tough Call|Tough Call DefendersofEquestria_132.jpg|link=Thorax, The Changed Changeling|Thorax, The Changed Changeling DefendersofEquestria_132b.jpg|link=Thorax, The Changed Changeling|Thorax, The Changed Changeling DefendersofEquestria_133.jpg|link=Defenders of Spiketopia, Magic and Might|Defenders of Spiketopia, Magic and Might DefendersofEquestria_134.jpg|link=Ember, Up to the Challenge|Ember, Up to the Challenge DefendersofEquestria_135.jpg|link=Applejack, Captain of the Seven Seas|Applejack, Captain of the Seven Seas DefendersofEquestria_136.jpg|link=Discord, Standing Up|Discord, Standing Up DefendersofEquestria_137.jpg|link=Starlight Glimmer, Taking Charge|Starlight Glimmer, Taking Charge DefendersofEquestria_138.jpg|link=Trixie, Above Average|Trixie, Above Average DefendersofEquestria_139.jpg|link=Tri-Horned Bunyip, Elusive Myth|Tri-Horned Bunyip, Elusive Myth DefendersofEquestria_140.jpg|link=Sunset Festival|Sunset Festival DefendersofEquestria_141.jpg|link=Scrapbook Project|Scrapbook Project DefendersofEquestria_142.jpg|link=Changeling Throne|Changeling Throne }} |setRGB= |textColor=white |releaseName=Defenders of Equestria (Royal Rare Set) |releaseTemplate= DefendersofEquestria_rr001.jpg|link=Applejack, Captain of the Seven Seas (Defenders of Equestria Royal Rare)|Applejack, Captain of the Seven Seas }} |setRGB= |textColor=white |releaseName=Defenders of Equestria (Promo Set) |releaseTemplate= DefendersofEquestria_p001.jpg|link=It's Gonna Work (Defenders of Equestria Promo)|It's Gonna Work DefendersofEquestria_p002.jpg|link=Discord, Captain Wuzz (Defenders of Equestria Promo)|Discord, Captain Wuzz DefendersofEquestria_p003.jpg|link=Pinkie's Present (Defenders of Equestria Promo)|Pinkie's Present DefendersofEquestria_p004.jpg|link=Pinkie Pie, Holiday Spirit (Defenders of Equestria Promo)|Pinkie Pie, Holiday Spirit DefendersofEquestria_p005.jpg|link=Find the Purpose in Your Life (Defenders of Equestria Promo)|Find the Purpose in Your Life DefendersofEquestria_p006.jpg|link=Rainbow Dash, Snowdash (Defenders of Equestria Promo)|Rainbow Dash, Snowdash DefendersofEquestria_p007.jpg|link=Friends Are Always There (Defenders of Equestria Promo)|Friends Are Always There DefendersofEquestria_p008.jpg|link=Fluttershy, Flutterholly (Defenders of Equestria Promo)|Fluttershy, Flutterholly DefendersofEquestria_p009.jpg|link=A Changeling Can Change (Defenders of Equestria Promo)|A Changeling Can Change DefendersofEquestria_p010.jpg|link=Luna's Future (Defenders of Equestria Promo)|Luna's Future DefendersofEquestria_t001.png|link=Colorless Changeling Token|Colorless Changeling Token }} Category:Galleries